Firsts
by Cardio Necrosis
Summary: There are only so many firsts a couple can have. After that, they have seconds, and thirds, and tenths, and fifteenths, and then there's just no point in counting anymore and that's when things start to really matter; that's when it's real love.


**Notes:** As always and forever, much thanks to theletterv for going through this.

Firsts

The first time Cas said he loved Dean, he didn't even hear it.

They were both sitting on the edge of the bed watching _Dr Sexy MD_ and it was the episode with the gay patient. It had actually been a big deal the time it aired-it had been on the cover of a few magazines, even-and it had been Cas' first time seeing it. Dean had probably seen it at least twenty times-he never misses a marathon-but when the big plot twist happened, Cas literally gasped. The way Dean looked at him with big, shining eyes and a smile on his face, you could tell he was proud.

The patient explained the years-long affair to Dr Sexy and Dean mouthed along to the speech about how the patient had known he was in love with his best friend and why he'd had to keep it a secret, and how wonderful their relationship was, and when the scene was done-when the scene cut to some at-the-time main couple of the show's drama with loud making out and cheesy music filling the air-Cas turned to him and just said it, as if he'd just figured out the final piece to a puzzle.

Dean was quiet for a few seconds, then turned his head to Cas and said; "What?" without taking his eyes off the screen.

That's how Cas learned not to interrupt Dean during _Dr Sexy MD._

The first time Dean said he loved Cas, it was one of those "I'm acting like it doesn't mean what it's supposed to mean, it's just a figure of speech because you're being awesome and I accidentally said it out of appreciation for your awesomeness but really I want to test your reaction" moments and yes, yes he does say awesome that much.

Cas had made pie, because he'd found a recipe and wanted to try it out because the idea of making food out of things was new to him and he was going through a phase where he cooked everything he could get his hands on. It could've been disastrous, but he's actually a really good cook.

So Dean ate the pie-shovelled it into his mouth at record speed, more like. It wasn't flattering, but Cas stood by and watched every movement and waited and waited for Dean to say something, because that's how Cas is. And when he finished, Dean simply said; "Dude, that was friggin' amazing, I love you."

He said the last three words a bit heavier than he should've and stared at Cas, who simply just didn't get it. He let out a sigh and told him he was glad because he'd been worried it wouldn't be to Dean's liking, and Dean laughed and pretended like he wasn't upset.

That's how Dean learned to be absolutely clear when saying how he felt to Cas.

The first time they kissed was years after their confessions, and years later than it should've been.

It was during a hunt. What was supposed to be a routine haunt, and was to be perfectly honest, turned sour when an oil lamp fell onto the floor and caught the whole place on fire. It was an old building with old carpets and curtains and weak floors, and the floor broke. They got separated when they'd run out of the house-the ghost had been taken care of-and Dean panicked when Cas wasn't by his side.

He yelled for him because Cas was human now and could die; he even tried to run back into the building, and yes he was crying even if he won't admit it.

But then Cas was shouting back; shouting out Dean's name and running towards him, and Dean was running too. Cas told him that he'd thought he was dead, and Dean just kissed him. Grabbed him and kissed him while this stupid, old house fell apart and burned an acre away from them. It was pretty intense.

Their first fight as a couple was over putting an empty carton of milk back in the fridge. The first time they were asked if they were dating was by a bartender who asked them to leave after Dean answered. The first time Cas got sick, Dean fussed over him and had no idea what to do but kept trying to help anyway, even if it was just a cold. The first time Cas drove the impala was with Dean asleep in the backseat, and nobody even asks where he learned to drive because everyone knows Dean taught him at some point so I guess it wasn't really the first time at all.

See, there are only so many firsts a couple can have. After that, they have seconds, and thirds, and tenths, and fifteenths, and then there's just no point in counting anymore and that's when things start to really matter; that's when it's real love, and real life, and real relationships, and that's how we end up here.

The first person they told they were getting married was me, and it makes sense, because I was there for all those firsts and well, I am Dean's brother.

Here's to a long and successful, happy life together as husbands, and to no more firsts for either of you two.

_Notes to self: Keep Becky away from the alcohol. Make sure she sees engagement ring on finger and talk often of Amelia. WEDDING RINGS ARE IN LEFT BREAST POCKET. If you end a sentence with a preposition don__'__t freak out, nobody in the audience cares. Don__'__t cry during speech; Dean will never let you live it down. If nobody laughs at your jokes, don__'__t feel bad. Angels probably don__'__t get jokes unless they__'__re in Enochian. If Dean doesn__'__t laugh, he__'__s a dick. You__'__re funny and you know it._


End file.
